Devices in the past have been used for the purposes of providing manipulation of a joint such as a shoulder in order to provide surgery thereon or other medical attention thereto.
One type of prior art method and apparatus is discussed with reference to FIG. 1. This prior art concept includes use of “cuff-with-cable” apparatus. As may be seen, a patient 5 has a shoulder with a rotational axis SA. From the shoulder extends an arm 6 having an upper arm extending from the shoulder and terminating at an elbow E. A forearm 4 extends from the elbow. This arm 6, which should be considered a typical human arm, is manipulated by a prior art device in FIG. 1. This device includes a cable (a.k.a., “line”) 8 and an arm grasping cuff 7. The cable 8 is maintained in tension by an external device (not shown) and pulls upon the cuff 7, which is attached to the arm 6 of the patient 5.
As may be understood, tension on the cable 8 provides a force on the arm via the sleeve in order that the arm can be pulled substantially along one of several axes: A, A′, A′″, etc. These axes are extended substantially through the shoulder axis SA. In the prior art, the surgeon manipulates the cable between the various axes in order to position the shoulder at a preferred orientation.
Adjustments by this prior art device can be made by 1) increasing or decreasing the tension on the cable, so as to separate the associated bones in the shoulder, and/or 2) moving (i.e., pivoting) the cable axis about the shoulder by either moving the patient or by moving the remote cable securing location.
This type of prior art manipulation of a shoulder is currently in use and has its advantages, but there are always opportunities for improvement.